


Letters To You

by FanWriter



Category: Elementary
Genre: F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-12
Updated: 2015-01-12
Packaged: 2018-03-07 06:08:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3164156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FanWriter/pseuds/FanWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joan writes to Mycroft. {Just because A) I want Mycroft to come back and B) because there's not enough Joan/Mycroft fics out there.}</p>
            </blockquote>





	Letters To You

**Author's Note:**

> This doesn't have anything to do with the story, but I heard this song on Youtube (Sober by Kelly Clarkson) and I thought it fit Sherlock pretty well. Check it out.

_Dearest Mycroft,_

_It's feels like forever since I've written - do I really need to explain how time consuming your brother is. He's okay - Sherlock. He told me he feels like he's reached a plateau in his sobriety. I was surprised at first, although I do get what he's saying, and I'm sure he's not alone in it. I'm calling Alfredo tomorrow to ask him to stop by the brownstone to talk with Sherlock; I hope he can help him._

_I so wish you were here. I'm trying to move on, but, really, what's the use in it if I always compare Andrew to you. I keep going over what could've, should've and would've been. I know - I can't live in the past, but I like the past; you were in it at least. I know I've said it before, and I'll say it again: I'm sorry for how things ended. I should have given you a proper goodbye, stood in your arms, felt your heartbeat, told you I love you one more time. It always felt like I was a step behind the Holmes brothers, and I keep thinking that if maybe I'd kept pace with the two of you, I could've prevented how things did end. Silly, I know, but I'm entitled to my dreams. Entitled to think that you could have still been here; that one day, you might be. Seems hopeless, though I know if anyone could make their way back home it's you. I just wish you were here already._

_I really hope you're staying safe wherever you are, and please be careful. I really have to be going to bed - I'm meeting your brother at the morgue in the morning. I will write soon. Promise._

_All my love, Joan._

Joan put down the pen and read over the letter. After making sure there was nothing left to add, she sealed the letter with a kiss to the folded tip of the envelope. Kneeling next to her bed, she reached underneath and pulled out a stationery box she'd gotten while in London. Sighing, she placed the new letter inside, adding to the growing pile of letters to Mycroft, and wondering if she would ever get the chance to give them to him in person.


End file.
